Traditional circuit-switched voice service is being gradually replaced by packet-based IP network technology such as Voice-Over-Internet Protocol (VoIP). Common uses of VoIP may include fixed residential services provided via a cable modem or mobile device services. Today, the installation and/or provisioning of VoIP devices may be costly, complex, and/or multi-phased. For example, in some instances a technician may be required to perform onsite installation. Additionally, manually relaying of information, such as relaying customer information to a VoIP system and relaying customer credentials to customers may occur.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.